oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Molluck
Molluck was a Glukkon that acted as the employer of a number of Mudokon slaves, notably the Mudokon liberator Abe. Established as the supreme representative of the Magog Cartel, notably RuptureFarms 1029, Molluck ruled the plant and his company well, devising harsh, if effective, solutions to the company's problems, such as making the Mudokon workers of the plant themselves the next released food product. This plan was to be put into effect, but Abe escaped, lead a mass breakout of the other workers, and returned to destroy Rupture Farms. Having survived the incident, Molluck was nevertheless held accountable by his superiors, including the Glukkon queen Lady Margaret, and subjected to an undisclosed punishment. Biography Dedicated loyally to the pursuit of profit and wealth, Molluck was the highest ranking Glukkon of his class and loyal to the Glukkon family in every way. With his corporate know-how, Molluck was able to pull the company he served out of any financial strife, through harsh and impetuous stances. Molluck's power, however, ceased once he had become disgraced by the other Glukkons for having failed to impede the Mudokon workers from escaping and destroying his factory. New N' Tasty Upon receiving reports that both scrabs and paramites were becoming harder to hunt down and process, coupled with the extinction of the meeches, the Rupture Farm board of directors confronted Molluck directly: profits were lowering and the company appeared in dire straits. Molluck, however, had devised a plan: he would release a product that was "New N' Tasty", which was fashioned from the flesh of the Mudokon workers that worked in Rupture Farms, an idea that brought the others in the meeting much jubilance, as they all enjoyed a laugh as to their new source of product. Unseen by either Molluck or the board, however, one Mudokon had seen everything: a worker named Abe had been wandering by, working late, when he peered into the board room meeting and saw what the board's plan was. Detected by the security cameras, Abe ran and escaped the factory, leading a number of other Mudokons to freedom on his way. Personality and Traits Deemed handsome by Glukkon standards, Molluck, like all other Glukkons, walked with his long arms rather than his stunted, hidden legs. Purple-skinned and red-eyed, Molluck was constantly seen smoking his cigars, which gave him disagreeable smoky breath. Wearing a simply-cut purple suit with a red shirt, gold collar and executive pin, and a pair of black-and-white spectator shoes, Molluck was geared for success as much as he could obtain it, working hard and enjoying his job greatly. With his enjoyment, Molluck also was fond of the niceties of success, from his costly attire to his penchant for cigars, of which his favorite brand was Surprisingly Swisher Sweet cigars. Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''New 'n' Tasty! Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' Behind the Scenes Like all characters in the Oddworld mythos, Molluck was voiced by game creator Lorne Lanning. References Gallery Molluck_concept1.png|Molluck concept Molluck_Concept_Steven_Olds.png|Molluck concept by Stephen Olds CAAO0012.jpg|Facial expessions comm_molluck_the_glukkon_by_redtrackz-d552hno.jpg|Molluck clay sculpture by redtrackz molluck_sculpture_by_MrCr4cker.png|Molluck head sculpt by MrCr4cker Glukkon anatomy concept.png|Anatomy cinematic concept art CAOM0002.jpg|Molluck in the Oddworld Movie Category:Glukkons Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters